


Just fucking rain and get it over with

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: Minseok's roommate finally drives him crazy so Minseok has no choice but drive him to bed





	Just fucking rain and get it over with

There were at least five reasons why it was stupid to have his dick up his roommate's ass on a thursday afternoon, and Minseok usually tries not to justify himself while fucking someone but he can't help it this time.

In hindsight it was a very stupid idea, but as Junmyeon wriggles under him, all glorious muscles and glistening skin, Minseok tries his best to ignore the alarms going off inside his head.

First of all they're roommates, so things are bound to get complicated if they get involved. Then there's the fact that they never discussed this beforehand and again, it could get overly complicated, and Minseok was never one for complicated affairs. The third and most important was that while Minseok never envisioned a relationship with Junmyeon, he can't say he wasn't attracted by his roommate, even if their personality and tastes would clash every now and then. 

☆

Junmyeon was panting hard, the soft moans coming from him making Minseok feel like he was about to lose all control he had left. Soon his thrusts became more erratic as he felt his climax approaching and he reached a hand to push Junmyeon’s hair back from where they were plastered all over his forehead. His touch was gentle and he almost regretted it a second later when Junmyeon pulled him down for a kiss, far more intimately than Minseok expected. (He can't say it wasn't a welcome change though)

☆

When Minseok got home that afternoon after a very pleasant lunch at the cafeteria with his friend Baekhyun, in which he complained, as usual, about Junmyeon, and Baekhyun told him, as usual, that the only way to solve their problems was if they were having sex regularly, he had already considered three hundred different ways things with Junmyeon could play out. Minseok had laughed at Baekhyun’s suggestion, as usual, but that doesn't mean he wasn't considering it.

Not that the thought hadn't occurred to him more than once even before the first time Baekhyun brought it up, but Minseok knew the whole thing screamed trouble. If he were to make a move on Junmyeon and got rejected, things could get so awkward one of them would have to move out, and finding a new roommate in the middle of the semester was too much of a hassle. If Junmyeon said yes a different kind of awkward would ensue, because the idea that Junmyeon was interested in him messed with Minseok’s mind more than he cared to admit and he was pretty sure noncommittal sex wasn't something he could ever go through with. Not with his roommate at least.

☆

Less than four hours later Minseok was laying side by side with Junmyeon, both sweaty and spent, still coming down from their high. His resolution was broken so fast.

“That was...different,” Junmyeon speaks first and his voice sounds raspy from all the lewd noises he made while under Minseok. “Do we need to talk about it or…?”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Yeah, I think I do.” Junmyeon rests his head on his hand, elbow firmly planted on one of Minseok's pillows and eyes closely watching the older man. “I just want to know if this was just a heat of the moment thing or something else?”

“Wow, that was more direct than I expected.” Minseok laughed because out of all the things Junmyeon could've asked this was the one thing he didn't have a definite answer for. “It's both, I guess? Is that a good enough answer?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon nods, before adding. “I'm sorry I didn't clean up earlier, I didn't mean to make you mad. I can't say it wasn't a turn on though.” He doesn't even blush while teasing and Minseok knows he's fucked because he enjoyed this, the easy teasing, just as much as he enjoyed finishing himself off on Junmyeon's abs, cum pooling on his six pack. 

☆

Coming home to a messy apartment for the fourth time that week when Junmyeon promised he would clean up the kitchen, bathroom and other common areas because it was his week to do so was what tipped Minseok over the edge. Usually he was the kind of person who would clean things up himself instead of asking others to do it, because cleaning was always a good way to fight stress (at least for him). He wasn't that big on confrontation either so fighting Junmyeon over dirty dishes or smelly socks was something he avoided at all costs. He dealt with it just the mature way: doing all the cleaning himself while complaining to Baekhyun about his roommate being the laziest pig ever. 

But Minseok had a hellish week. First his orientator sent him back one of his papers with tons of corrections that should be made. Then his old as fuck car broke down and he would have to pull money out of his ass to get it fixed. Continuing his unlucky streak the morning before him and Junmyeon got (sorta) together their stupid electric shower caught fire the moment Minseok decided to take a shower the before heading out to class. It was a cold day and he had to take a cold shower, and he was never good with cold things. 

And then he got home and Junmyeon was sitting on their ratty couch playing Overwatch and eating chicken. It was Minseok’s breaking point. There was yelling and things started getting out of hand. Minseok was so angry when Junmyeon got to his feet and said “Fine, I'll clean up now” that he had to gather all his strength not to shove his roommate against the wall. And then he remembered what Baekhyun always said.

“This wouldn't be happening if we were fucking on the regular!” He groaned in frustration, but also as a bait.

Junmyeon didn't even looked shocked but rather, amused. “Well, what are you waiting then?” The bait was taken. 

There was shoving against a wall, but instead of a punch, like he envisioned at first, Minseok laid a rough kiss on Junmyeon's lips. It didn't take much for the other to respond and before Minseok got caught up with his brain Junmyeon was already shirtless and going down on his knees, palming at his erection. Minseok grabbed the younger man’s hair and made him look up.

“You don't have to do this,” Minseok said, giving Junmyeon a way out before it all went down and there was no coming back from it.

Junmyeon’s answer was to pull Minseok out of his underwear just enough to suck on the tip of his cock. There was truly no way back now. He gave Minseok a small kiss on the tip before taking him all in, slowly. If this was the apology Minseok got for every time he was mad about Junmyeon skipping on cleaning then he would have to review his 'no confrontation’ rule because clearly it was worth getting mad more often. 

Junmyeon sucked him off for a few minutes before pulling his mouth out with a loud pop. “I want you to fuck me,” he said, no hint of shyness in his face. 

“My bed,” Minseok was panting hard before grabbing Junmyeon by the arm. “I refuse to go anywhere near yours.”

☆

_a month later_

Minseok is already so tired despite it being only Tuesday, but when he comes home and Junmyeon is on their ratty couch, not so innocently wearing nothing but briefs (that Minseok easily recognize as his), he doesn't even question it before taking off his shirt and pants. 

After getting Junmyeon thoroughly fucked yet again, he notices the house is spotless.

“It's been a month that the house has been cleaner than ever, isn't that an interesting thing?” Minseok starts, his arm on Junmyeon's waist, holding the younger man’s naked body pressed against his own. “It's almost like someone was actively trying to drive me mad with their messiness.”

“Yes, very interesting. Maybe someone who has the hots for when you get mad, or someone trying to catch your attention, but I guess we'll never know.”

Minseok still doesn't dare to go anywhere near Junmyeon’s unused bedroom unless he has a can of febreeze in his hands, but that doesn't matter anymore when he can have Junmyeon right on his own very clean and nice smelling sheets every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Rihanna's "Get It Over With"
> 
> "You keep thundering, thundering  
> I'm wondering, wondering  
> Why you keep thundering  
> Won't you just fucking rain and get it over with"
> 
> This is my first xiuho/xiujun and also my first real attempt at smut, I don't know what I'm doing with it either.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write this mess.


End file.
